Coke
by Aneetra
Summary: High on cocaine, Naruto's libido runs wild. What happens if he is met with Sasuke at the time? How does a relationship born of sex exist and survive as something more when addiction takes over?


**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't sue. I'm no expert on the topic of cocaine, so subtle info here regarding it is just my pure shallow knowledge. Though i did try some research? ::looks shyly around::

**RATED 'R' FOR RAPE, DRUG USE, LANGUAGE, ETC**

****

**Warnings: BxB, Yaoi. **(and by Yaoi i mean, random situations and random plot for random sex. Got that?)

****

**A/N:** Just two more weeks till exams and i'm here. It's RIDICULOUS! i've not started a thing, not work ending from first semester nor revision that has been required from countless teachers and friends. I'M SCREWED!

So here's what, just incase y'all wondering, no updates for any fics till exams are over. (Don't fret, only one month) So yeah, sorry. And i really don't know why i'm starting another one, but i did. Yes, i'm quite stupid.

Inspired by a nutrition book i read on 'cocaine and the body' (one of the chapters, i fink). Absurd plot, absurd happenings. Extreme OOC, but lets just blame that on the drugs and the innocence, shall we? (N/B: this is the longest chapter of anything i've written so far! ::shudders::)

Here it is:

**COKE: Chapter 1: Innocence**

In a house not too far from the centre of the village lives a boy aged no more than 14 The place is shabby-like, the inside practically bare. In one room lies a bed, a fridge that is always empty, and a table that seems almost too large for someone living alone. A small stove is situated two feets away from this table, completely new as if never touched. A rusty kettle is placed beside it.

A door to the left of that (one that is directly opposite of the front door) is the bathroom. Too small, even for the owner to admit, where the toilet is situated right next to the bathtub if not for the few decent steps that separates them. The basin is on the opposite end of the wall with a faulty tap that can never be fixed. The sound that it makes, a dull 'drip-drip-drip' annoying as it lengthens, provides a forever disturbance to the peace and quiet of night.

Currently, the room is fogged. Fresh from the shower, the boy walks out and takes his time in dressing. The dull light above him creates a lethargic setting with every gentle sway of the tarnished lamp. His hair is short and golden, his body tanned. His name is Naruto.

When he finishes putting on that old pyjama he has had for three years, the pant still fitting despite the age, he enters the only other room. The steps he takes are languid and slow, but his insides begin to well in excitement with every step closer to the centre table. He takes a seat (he still doesn't understand why there's two) and looks at the object lying solely on the surface. It is a silver packet, wrapped securely flat. Tentatively, his hand reaches the package and opens it. A small joyful smile plays on his lips as his body and mind automatically understands what is to come. The pleasure, the exhilaration, the unknown _confidence_....

With a slight bending of the foil, the powder is lined accordingly. Then, expertly, the foil is flat again and a forefinger is raised to touch the nose. In a swift motion, he inhales.

He walks unstably to his bed and drops himself down on the comfortable mattress. His head misses the pillow by a few inches but he pays it no heed. In another couple of seconds, he will be in bliss.

As the toxic attacks his senses, providing that familiar excitement in his veins, he vaguely remembers the reason for this sudden need. He has taken this substance for just about 6 months, promising himself to only use it once every two days. He couldn't afford it on an everyday basis; he is too young with a wage too small to manage. But today, even when he'd used it just yesterday and again just this morning, he felt a certain need to feel the powder coursing through his blood again.

He was becoming dependent.

Faintly, as he stares at the ceiling above him, he remembers that time in the private alleyway; the first time he had ever any contact with street junkies. He remembers the boy, not that much older than him, handing him his very first packet. He had been trembling uncontrollably, his fingers sweating from both excitement and apprehension; his young mind not yet registering just what he was about to do. At that moment, all intelligence and rationality lost him and was but replaced by the evil scorns and curses that met him during that afternoon. He pictures the face of Sasuke looking triumphantly at him, as his two other team members sided alongside. With that thought, and without further thinking, he had done it.

At first it had been uncomfortable, his nose aching a small but distinct ache. But after that, he forgot the pain as the sudden euphoria rushed through his small body providing a pleasure he had never once experienced. Naturally, he went back for more.

And like today, like most other days, when Sasuke was yet again showing off with his moves, and him, losing his every touch with every technique, he didn't know what else to do but stare helplessly in the background. He was no more the overly confident boy, the no. 1 hyperactive ninja in Konoha. To be that, he needed the drug, to feel the confidence, he needed the rush.

Thus him lying on his bed, laughing a loud raucous laugh that he knew quite well would never be displayed if the substance weren't in his blood. His heartbeat was thumping loudly against his chest, the moments of exhilaration beginning to surface. He pounded his small fist on the bed, while jumping frantically up and down with his body in a fit of pleasure. The laughter grew only louder.

In the midst of all these actions, he catches sight of the world outside. The stars from the night shone brightly amongst the dark expanse above. Somehow, he imagines a perfect weather with soft cool breezes that can caress his naked skin. And without further thinking, for fear of the effect of the drug wearing out, he leaves his house in search of the one place in his mind; with a smile that never once leaves those lips.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Sasuke lies in his bed fully awake. The last time he checked, his clock said 1:32am. It wasn't rare that he couldn't sleep, but the fact that he had actually trained so hard for weariness wasn't helping made him feel that much irritated. He stares up at the ceiling, not knowing what to do. He could still smell the shampoo on his raven-black hair from the late night shower; a light perfumed smell of kiwi and passionfruit. Absently, his mind registers that the scent isn't half-bad and likes it.

Heaving a weary sigh despite himself, he turns to his side to stare out the uncurtained window. Automatically, an idea hits him.

Getting off the bed with customary grace, he puts on a loose shirt and manages a pair of baggy shorts that reaches just past his knees. Ignoring the need of any weapons for he was most certain that he would be back soon, he runs towards the window and jumps out.

Perhaps a walk was good for him.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

The night air refreshes him as he jumps hurriedly from roof to roof towards his destination. It takes him no more than 3 minutes with his speed, and once reaching there, quickly approaches his favourite spot just above the head of the third Hokage. The soft breeze is soothing against his semi-dry hair as he strips himself completely. He enjoys being naked, feeling as if there were no inhibitions on him whatsoever. Sitting down, he ignores the bumps of gravel underneath as he brings his two legs close. A brief glimpse of his bottom half, manages a weird smile on his lips. He sees those little hair beginning to grow thick against his skin and for some reason he feels happy. He is finally growing up.

Excitedly, he begins to yell towards the town beneath him. Only a few street lamps are turned on, as all inhabitants lay peacefully asleep. The sound is piercing even to his own ears, but he decides that he likes it. "HELLOOO! Uzumaki Naruto at your service!"

Standing up almost abruptly, he spins in circles with arms widely spread out, and head facing the shining stars. The glow they emit is slightly blinding as a colour of whitish-yellow attacks his vision with his frantic spinning, the sound of the air crashing against his ears. And again, he laughs.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

He strolls down the empty night street; the breeze, soft and gentle against his body. A few lamps along the path he walks on are lighted, flickering ever so softly by the dark shapes of excited moths.

Sasuke inhales deeply, savouring the night air. Releasing it heavily, he concludes that it's a nice night and that it was good of him to go out. Looking up, he sees millions of white glowing dots scattered in the dark sky, creating a most heavenly picture. And somehow, he remembers childhood dreams, where once his family of four roamed the festive streets together. His small body kept snugly warm inside his mother's arms, his brother enjoying the grand activities taking place.

A small, bitter smile plays on his lips. He promises himself a while back that he wouldn't dwell too much on the past. For it only ever tied him down and made his dream more difficult to achieve.

Walking down street after street, he finds himself peculiarly facing the heads of the legendary four. The cliff is high up, but after a moment of inner debate, Sasuke decides to go there.

_The air will be fresher. _

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Almost maniacally, he dances. In this moment, he has nothing to care about, nothing to worry about. He dances as if he never danced before, not exactly knowing the correct moves. The spins, the lifts of his legs, the arms wildly apart; he feels giddy.

But then, he stops. Somewhere behind him, he hears human steps: a trained ninja, the sound of soft landing. He spins to the general direction of the noise to face his intruder. The person he sees doesn't surprise him.

He stands no further than 10 metres away; his dark, ebony hair radiant under the bright sky. The boy's eyes narrows as he focuses on his naked body, seemingly confused.

However, Naruto mistakes this as a mock-glare, a look of total disgust, and something inside his body heats up immediately, his mood dropped.

"Don't you dare look at me like that!" he screams, voice again breaking the nightly silence.

The boy is genuinely puzzled as he looks at his teammate, hair that is still wet, eyes consumed with rage. He tries not to look down 'there' but couldn't help himself. There were things growing just under his sealed belly that he didn't quite understand. Was Naruto sick?

Looking up, trying his hardest not to let his eyes wander below the face, he puts on a calmed expression, an eyebrow raised in query. But the blonde had caught his perverted eyes and the anger is quickly replaced by self-satisfaction. He walks towards him, clearly seeing the nervousness in the other's body, and places a hand on his shoulder. The eyes slightly waver, but resume its control.

"Sasuke," he says smoothly. The material beneath his hands is thin, and absently, he licks his lips.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" He can tell that they boy is afraid, despite his clever act of indifference. He moves ever so closely, his chin almost resting on the shoulder and breathes softly against his neck. "Why are you naked?" Instinctively, he laps on the flesh.

Almost immediately, he is pushed away, a now truly disgusted look in his companion's eyes. "What the fuck are you doing?" the boy says, one hand on the tainted neck. Naruto figures that the part tasted faintly of soap, and instantly, something inside of him grows as he stares at the boy in front of him. He didn't care who it was; at such moments, he didn't even recognise _whom_ it was. All that registered was a body. A perfect body that was as clean as his, needing to be soiled. His eyes lowered to his partner's crotch and he never knew that it could happen but it did, albeit slowly. Not in his wildest dream did he even begin to think that it could.

The material, like the shirt, was thin, though dark. But his cock grew hard staring at it. The slight bulge in those shorts, the bare legs under it. He could feel the heat inside of him intensify, running wildly through every fibre of his being. And the next thing he knew, he was charging against the stunned boy.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Sasuke lost balance, falling ungracefully down on the gravelled land as Naruto attacked him. That was his initial thought: Naruto attacking him and beginning another one of their infamous fights. But when his shirt was violently ripped apart and his arms pinned by his sides, he knew that something was amiss. Instead of punches and kicks from the blonde, he received sloppy, wet licks down his body. He hadn't reached the age of understanding, but he wasn't all that naïve.

"Naruto! What the fuck are you doing!" he cried, almost hysterical. He tried violently to get some control and squirm out of his position but to no avail. "Naruto! Get. Off. Of. Me!"

But the boy above him didn't budge, didn't stop, didn't even _seem_ to be listening. He continued his wet trail down his body as if contained in his own little world until he reached just above the hem of his shorts. And he suddenly stopped.

Sasuke was filled with apprehension. He couldn't find himself to move, afraid of what was to come. His heart pounded ridiculously loud in his chest, seemingly the only noise that was heard. Even his haggard breathing was strangely irrelevant.

Questions flew in at him: 'what is he doing? What the _fuck _is he doing? Surely he won't do it. No he wouldn't. He wouldn't dare!' He managed to lift his head up a bit, to see the mop of blonde that belonged to his teammate. As he did so, the head lifted itself and a large, evil smile was on those lips. There was also a strange glint in the eyes that Sasuke never remembered ever seeing on his rival. He was almost sure that this wasn't the Naruto whom he knew.

When the boy's eyes were removed from his gaze, he felt his last piece of clothing pulled off. Instinctively, he screamed; a loud piercing scream that he had never heard himself employ. His ninja antics kicked back; the many years of ruthless training of being a shinobi. But against the boy, it was futile. Naruto was amazingly strong above him, even when he was sure that he was busy licking him down 'there'.

As that thought registered, his insides shuddered. A shudder that was both frightening and foreign to him. Sasuke was never a person to be so easily intimidated, but against this boy, against this 'thing' that was happening, he failed to understand what to do. And despite his mind positively objecting that anything worse than this could ever happen, he grew petrified.

His arms tried their best to wrestle against the death grip Naruto placed on them, but again, found them pinned solidly down. His legs tried kicking about, but were only met with the strong muscles of Naruto's stomach. He tried lifting his upper torso, making it difficult for the blonde to continue whatever he was doing, but again it was futile. It was as if Naruto was on some power drug that increased his energy levels by ten folds and he could do nothing but yield to this unknown strength.

In the midst of his weakened struggles, the warmth of Naruto's mouth left him and his inner thigh was immediately attacked by the cold night wind. Upon this, Sasuke stopped his struggles, believing naively that it had finally come to an end. He spoke up, a collected and most deadly tone. "You fucking bastard."

The blonde breathed hoarsely, the vibrations of the noise being heard within the close distance. "You're still a boy," he replied containing something that he couldn't quite decipher. Then, he laughed; the exact same laugh that he had heard upon landing in the area. It was loud and insane, like that belonging to a drunkard who didn't have a care of what on earth was going on.

"Get off me." Again, he tried gaining back some control, some composure. For a brief second, he thought that he had; his wrists were slowly being loosened. But Naruto's face loomed up at him, and they were suddenly staring at eye level. The blonde breathed in his face, and he smelt something strange and salty mixed with the familiar freshness of toothpaste.

"You think you're so good, don't you?" the blonde began. "You think you're top shit."

Sasuke responded back. "I don't think I'm top shit, but I know that I'll always be better than you." He realized, for the first time, that the smart-arse comment was automatic, and the smirk currently on his lips was too.

But this was soon deemed fatal, when the clear blue eyes grew dark, a malicious light in them. "I'll show you who's better!" he screamed, spit covering Sasuke's face. He tightened the hold on his wrists, his legs urging the knees to bend. And with incredible force, and incredible precision, he pushed his cock inside.

"AHH!"

Sasuke couldn't really recognize that he was screaming: another loud, ear-splitting scream. All he registered was something big and hard inside his arsehole. Something so foreign that his insides began automatically contracting, forcing it out. He felt hot tears leaking at the sides of his eyes, the pain unbearable even for him. And vaguely, he made out a voice.

"Naruto, stop. What are you doing?"

The voice could hardly be his; it was too soft and too timid, with an edge of pleading. His young mind still didn't understand what was going on. Naruto was getting too close, way too close. He felt Naruto's length completely inside of him, slowly, painfully. But that was not all.

Retrieving it, but only to thrust in harder, Sasuke let out another painful cry. His knees grew weak, but Naruto's hands folded it up again. His arms had grown limp; in fact, his whole body became lifeless as the thrusting caught speed. Every force, every shove seemed to break everything inside of him. His innards were being brutally torn apart, sending a bolt of pain right up his pelvis, through his spinal cord and into his brain. He felt his blood boil, his stomach wrenching in deep agony. And again, he pleaded.

"Stop. Please stop." He didn't realize that by now he was crying. Hot, merciless tears poured down the sides of him, reaching his ears and mingling with his hair. Naruto's mouth rested on his shoulder and drew in a deep bite. His arms, still spreading tender thighs; his cock, still slamming against virgin flesh.

He lost the strength to move.

Eyes, not quite focusing on the starry sky, Sasuke tried hard to ignore the strange noises coming from the blonde. Not quite grunts and not quite groans; it was deep, low and strangely sensual. The bite on his shoulder grew deeper and he felt more blood gush out.

"Nh..." he heard the boy. "Nh..."

He felt the tongue flicker around the open wound, as if in an attempt to lick it. He felt his insides shudder.

"Nh..."

The teeth dug yet again deeper, as he felt Naruto's cock, the whole length of it, stay inside for more than a just few seconds. And then a final one, for he knew this since the noise from Naruto magnified ten folds. "NHH!!"

He couldn't control his own scream as the boy came. Hot, almost boiling liquid rushed out and mingled with his blood inside. And his tears continued to fall.

When moments passed and Naruto's cock had grown limp, falling smoothly out, the blonde rolled off him to his side. He couldn't face the blonde; he didn't dare and, most of all, he didn't want to. What happened before had happened too quickly and he was struggling to keep up.

_What had they done? What had Naruto done? What just happened?_

He made out a quiet laugh from his side and felt Naruto's hands drape over him, but he didn't bother shoving it away.

Something leaked out of him, perhaps Naruto's come, perhaps blood. Perhaps both. He didn't care. He wasn't aware anymore of the tears he shed, the tears that had soaked his hair wet. He wasn't aware of the pain in his arsehole reduce to numbing throbs.

He wasn't aware of anything.

Eyes, focusing on the night sky, met with millions of tiny white dots that sparkled and glowed in the darkness. Somehow, he remembers childhood dreams, where once a family of four roamed the festive streets together.

A bitter smile plays on his lips.

TBC?


End file.
